


Saved by the Vagabond

by aam5ever



Series: Team Crazy Mad [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael gets a bit roughed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Ryan hears about Michael's disappearance from the boys, and they can trace it only to one possibility: Kidnapping to ransom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOWZA I haven't posted an achievement hunter fic in a very long time! Well I'm glad I can, and thank you for all the support on my other works! Enjoy!

“Ryan-”

 

“Geoff, where is he.”

 

“You should’ve finished the mission. We could fucking handle this.”

 

“Where is he.” Ryan’s cold blue eyes glared into Geoff’s, tone stern and serious. He had his mask off, but the face paint was still on and a bit smudged from being under the mask. 

 

The king pin folded his arms, brows furrowing. “You're not going to strong arm the answer out of me, you know.” A second of silence passed before Geoff began to turn away. “We don't know where he is yet.” At the small yet telling reaction Ryan had of tensing a bit more, Geoff followed it up with, “Jeremy and Matt are working on it. They’ve got enough technology and evidence to piece it together soon.” 

 

Ryan was worried, and extremely so. It wasn't too long ago that he and Michael had been intimate. He had taken the earlier solo mission to earn simple pocket cash, nothing too heavy or too much of a haul. Maybe he should have stayed, show have been here when Michael said he was going out. “Well, what do we do?” Now wasn't the time to let his emotions go. He was angry, absolutely livid somebody would take a member of their crew. If anything, Ryan was sure that Michael was already beaten and bloody by now. He wasn't going to go down without a fight, and they wouldn't put him down without one either.

 

“We wait, Ryan.” Geoff took up the formerly abandoned glass on the table, short and wide for the whiskey inside. Knocking it back, the dark liquid went down his throat as he pulled the glass away from his lips. “It's all we can do until we find him.” Jack came out of the room Jeremy and Matt were working in, worry on his face apparent and unwavering. 

 

Seeing Ryan here only made the creases in his forehead deepen. “We’ll find him.” His voice was soft and attempting to reassure, Gavin following up behind him. 

 

Combing some hair out of his face, Gavin agreed with, “Yeah, we’ll find him!” It was even more obvious that Gavin was just as concerned. They had had some close run ins before, sure. However, they were usually able to find the bastards within the first hour. It was approaching the third.

 

Michael didn’t like being here for three hours.

 

He was seated on the hard floor, hands zip tied behind his back. There was a fresh cut on his plump lip, and a bruise over his brow. A matching one was blossoming on his left cheek where he was hit last. There were surely others, scattered around on his body and waiting to reveal themselves in vague aches and purple coloring. Two men were in the room with him, both with guns and ready to shoot him if he tried anything too fresh. 

 

“Bunch of bitches, that’s what you are.” They didn’t react to his words like they had earlier. His broken, bleeding nose was a present from two altercations before. “Fucking assholes. Let me go, already! I’m not giving you jack shit!” His volume raised with a crack of his voice, yelling from his spot on the floor. One of them seemed ready to knock his lights out again, but after moving forward for a second, he pulled back.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the man bleeding on the floor. He angled his head up and over at him, eyes sort of focused; one was beginning to swell shut into a black eye. “Ha, was that supposed to be intimidating? I’m glad they hire seventeen year old prom queen runner ups now. You’ll really fucking scare me under all your running face makeup, asshole.” Michael knew he was asking for it now, but just wanted to mess with them. It was obvious that they couldn’t kill him for whatever reason. He was willing to bet they’d ransom his ass just to get some money and power over the Fake Ah Crew, so they couldn’t kill the merchandise. Michael tilted his head, expression too smug for somebody who was getting the shit kicked out of them. “Bet your prom date canceled too, you fuck-”

 

A swift kick to his side from the other guard made him fall to his side and groan. The noise dissolved into a soft, bitter laugh. He slowly pulled himself upright again, and there was a silence that overtook all of them. Michael opened his mouth again, and in a somewhat quiet yet completely confident tone, stated, “When my boyfriend gets here, you’re all fucked.”

 

Ryan, in Geoff’s penthouse, cracked his knuckles and looked over Jeremy and Geoff trying to trace Michael’s whereabouts. Gavin was beside him, and Ray was off to the side talking to Jack and Geoff about it. He managed to pick up “rival”, “ransom”, and “robbery”. As Ryan was piecing together that these other guys must’ve been a gang in the city trying to make a big name for themselves, Gavin spoke up.

 

“You and Michael are the worst pricks to have caught, you know.” He said to him. When Ryan’s expression was somewhere between questioning and serious, Gavin continued the statement into an explanation. “You’re a real bastard with keeping quiet. They’d be too intimidated to rough you up, and if they try to you’d probably kill one of them and make the others bloody cry.” Then he leaned against the wall and folded his arms, a comfortable smile on his face. “But Michael, oh Michael. They’d never get him to shut up even if they gagged, tarred, and feathered him.”

 

Gavin saying that got a small smile out of Ryan. He knew that was true. They all knew that was true. “And you think that’s a good thing?”

 

“I just know I’d be annoyed with him as my hostage.” Gavin told him truthfully. They shared a moment of looking at each other knowingly before they heard Jeremy make some sort of noise of success.

 

“Got it.” He pointed out. “I got it. South on 73rd, edge of South Los Santos. Near the water, it’s an abandoned building.” Jeremy looked up from where he was reading it, and Ryan had already left the room he and Matt were in this entire time trying to figure it out. 

 

Following behind him, Gavin was inquiring about what exactly he was going to do. “Ryan, you can’t just waltz in there by yourself. We need to go as a team!”

 

He had planned on not listening to Gavin, but knew that him doing so wouldn’t exactly end well. Gavin wasn’t exactly wrong, but he thought that he was being a bit of a hypocrite with acting ‘as a team’. “Gavin, when Ray got locked up in the back of a cop car you went on a single man rampage and almost killed him with a sticky bomb just trying to get him back.” Ryan said as he turned back to look at the other.

 

Without a moment to spare, Gavin corrected him. “I wasn’t alone!” He then said, “Michael was with me... so I wasn’t alone in that.”

 

“In almost exploding Ray.”

 

“That isn’t the point, Ryan!” He tried to get through to him as Ryan held his skull mask in his hands. “At least wait for us.” Ryan noticed Geoff and Jack now focused on him, as if awaiting his response. 

 

It felt like they were doing nothing. Ryan just wanted to get Michael and get back as fast as possible. “This is a waste of time.” He said in a low tone, putting the mask over his face. “If you’re coming with me, then so be it. Geoff,” Ryan looked over at his boss, who was studying him and listening. “I can’t just wait. They could change their minds any second about him being their ticket to easy money.”

 

Geoff sighed in defeat. “God, I hate it when you’re right. C’mon Jeremy! We’re going.” 

 

Poking his head out of the room, Jeremy grabbed his hat from the table and put it on before swinging the rest of the conference room door open. “We are? Already?”

 

“Yeah, we are.” Sounding a bit tired, Geoff’s expression met Ryan’s mask. Geoff cracked a small smirk before he went to get one of his guns. “No point in wasting breath on this any longer.” Ryan was silently appreciative as he saw the others get what they needed. He turned and opened the door, beginning to walk out and retrieve what was taken from them.

 

Michael began singing to himself. When he got bored of that, he began talking about how fucked they’d be when Ryan got there without naming names. After they eventually got him brought up to his feet and punched a few times, he stumbled back and hit the wall, sliding down to the cold floor again. They got back in their positions and kept an eye on him, neither of them saying a word. “Lemme guess, boss man told you you couldn’t talk to the prisoner?” There was no response. “I knew it. See, I knew it because for the past fifteen hours you both haven’t said a single thing. Are you both mute? Is that what it is?” He then began to speak at an obnoxiously loud volume. “Like this! See? You talk like this.” Michael opened his mouth wide with every vowel, and the men were looked absolutely pissed off about having to watch after him.

 

A sudden sound of gunfire below made both the men tense, holding their guns tighter and listening for more. There was subsequent shouts, followed by more shots and the hurried stomps of feet. Michael smirked before laughing quietly to himself, which was a bit unsettling to the other two men. They listened as the commotion got closer and closer, and before they knew it the door swung open with swift movement and a bang against the wall. They opened fire at nothing, and then there were swift shots from whoever was on the other side of that door. Michael tilted his head back and watched both the men go down with bullets embedding themselves in their brains and bodies, hearing brief snippets of sound come from each of their mouths before their lives were cut short.

 

Michael saw the black skull mask and said, “Took you long enough.” He tried to get up, but his legs failed at supporting him and he felt his back sliding halfway down the hard wall. Ryan moved forward and helped him to his feet, holding his arm with a firm hand. Michael stumbled into him slightly and laughed in a bit of a bitter way. He was feeling those bruises now, but could do nothing about it except lean into Ryan and complain, “Fucking bullshit pain, Goddamn assholes and their stupid fucking gang...” He trailed off eventually.

 

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked him clearly, doing an ocular patdown himself on the man. He was surely roughed up but Ryan didn’t think anything was broken or dismembered. When Michael nodded, Ryan sighed and took his mask off. He kept a steady gaze on his bleeding, beaten boyfriend before kissing his chapped and bloody lips. Michael kissed him back gently, and Ryan felt a wave of relief with the fact that Michael was safe again.

 

Michael didn’t admit it, but he always felt safe knowing that Ryan was the one who was going to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
